rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nightelf 37
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Andy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:52, 2009 November 2 Post this for me This is the wikitext I intend to put in for the article "Caboose's relationships". If you can't see it, enter 'Edit this page' and copy the text below. One running gag in the series is how Caboose interact's with other characters Blue Team Caboose seems to like all of his teammates with the exception of Tucker. Tucker When Caboose first arrived at Blood Gulch he didn't have much of a problem with Tucker. But, eventually he grew hatred for him. In Caboose's mind Tucker is portrayed as Very Stupid and a Dick. Church Caboose most prominent relationship is with Church. Though Church seems to hate him, Caboose has wide admiration for him and will do anything to please him. In Caboose's mind, Church is his foul mouthed Best-Friend, but is killed by Omega and replaced by Yellow Church. Tex Caboose doesn't interact with Tex a lot but, When Tex first appeared he was afraid and Tex appears to punch Caboose in his sleep (But he thought the Tooth Fairy was mad at him.). Sister Caboose only interaction with Sister was when he gave her a tour guide of the base.In Caboose's mind Sister is Church's twin-brother, but is blown-up when Church grows a grenade at his feet to get back outside. Sheila Caboose first met Sheila when he went to help Tucker and Church. Caboose seem's to think Sheila is his "Girlfriend" and became very jealous of the relationship that developed between her and Lopez. Doc Caboose doesn't seem to mind Doc. Though in Season 5 when Doc gave Junior, Caboose blood, Caboose tells Church to "Don't leave me with the evil Doctor." Junior Caboose's gave a Gallon of blood to Junior and was their when Tucker first saw him, telling Tucker to tell him "how his Dad got to first base with you." Red Team Caboose doesn't treat the Reds as enemies. Rather, he treats them more like neighbors, especially in Relocated and Recreation. Sarge Caboose was teleported to Battle Creek with Sarge and seemed to get along with him, though Sarge did say Caboose made him miss Grif. Later, Sarge showed respect for Caboose when he offered for Washington to take him instead.In Caboose's mind, Sarge talk's with a pirate accent and a British accent, noting that he's "not very consistent". Simmons Caboose hasn't interacted with Simmons very much, though he did use to think his name was "Simon". On Valhalla Simmons will have conversation's with Caboose like they weren't even fighting. In Caboose's mind, Simmons has a high-voice and is called "Simon" even though Caboose knows his name. Grif Though not much has happened between these two, Caboose once believed his name to be "Gruf", but in later learned his real-name. On Valhalla Grif treats Caboose more like a annoying neighbor then his opponent. In Caboose's mind Grif is yellow and Simmons calls him "The Orangish guy who's name I forget." Donut When Caboose first saw Donut he thought he was a female. Later When Donut was captured by the Blues, Caboose treated Donut like his friend, they even played "Truth-or-Dare", though Caboose kept getting "Private Donut" mixed-up with other ranks and pastry's. Later on Sidewinder Caboose helped Donut clean the "Black stuff" off of Tucker's armor. Later, Caboose seemed to know Donut's name, along with the other Reds. In Caboose's mind, Donut is a female even though Caboose knows Donut is a male. Lopez Caboose dislikes Lopez, because of Sheila's relationship with him. Freelancers Caboose knows about Freelancer, though he may think they're superheroes. Washington Caboose seems to like Agent Washington, though Wash finds him very annoying, he did show concern when Caboose was hurt on Last Resort. In Caboose's mind, Wash is a super hero who Church notes as being "like the real Wash." Maine/The Meta Caboose fights The Meta for most of Reconstruction and dislikes him. A.I.s Omega Epsilon Delta Other Crunchbite Andy Caboose thinks of Andy as a friend and when (unbeknowest to him) Sarge switches Andy out for the skull (Actually Sarge switched Andy with Lopez, then switched Lopez with the skull), thinking he is dead, appears heartbroken. --Nightelf 37 07:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Bad Edit Alright well yes Sarge's name is not Christoph or Bristog, he says S-Dog a possible nickname. Please don't read his "name" to any article. Thank You.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 16:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. But I did correct typos. Your true personality shows in times of war, or real simulations thereof. There is no inherently evil 'thing', only the user makes the choice. Everything that ever existed started as a thought. If you can't get around it, get through it fast. 00:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes. And what? I have no clue what you are saying after I also fixed typos. And I wanted it to be readd. I meant re add.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again. Its fine its fine. I just didn't want you to get in trouble with Wheller.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Who's Wheller? --Your true personality shows in times of war, or real simulations thereof. There is no inherently evil 'thing', only the user makes the choice. Everything that ever existed started as a thought. If you can't get around it, get through it fast. 12:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Or "main" admin. He honestly doesn't talk much. I try to talk he won't. Save for some occasions. He really is a good admin though and despite his near muteness I enjoy having him around. Of course some other users aren't fond of him. Also I fogot to tell you. Welcome back to the wiki hope you stay this time.:)Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Whatever gave you the idea that I might leave? I got other wikis to be. --Your true personality shows in times of war, or real simulations thereof. There is no inherently evil 'thing', only the user makes the choice. Everything that ever existed started as a thought. If you can't get around it, get through it fast. 23:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The fact you were missing for over a year last time you left. I merely thought you may leave again. Glad you aren't.Template:Sniperteam82308 23:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't exactly do a lot to be an active member. So… --Your true personality shows in times of war, or real simulations thereof. There is no inherently evil 'thing', only the user makes the choice. Everything that ever existed started as a thought. If you can't get around it, get through it fast. 03:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh well then oh well.:)Template:Sniperteam82308 03:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC)